My Teddy Bear
by I am the dreamweaver
Summary: He was a big guy, he could make the football team pee their pants. Sure, he wasn't mysterious and sultry like Edward, or a tortured soul like Jasper. But there was something in his eyes that made me feel loved, something about how his fingers fit in mine.
1. People Got a Lotta Nerve

"Ta-da! Here it is! Here it is: the home of my childhood!" He announced grandly, a massive grin on his face. I groaned. This was exactly what I meant by "Small town."

"I'm gonna have to live here?" I bit my lip to contain the sarcastic comment clawing my mouth for a way out.

"A little fixing up, and this place will be a real beaut'!" He prattled on excitedly.

_Suuurrre_. And global warming is just a myth.

Although I was irritated with his goings on, my father was rather cute when he was excited about something. His clear blue eyes sparkling in dreamy anticipation.

I hadn't seen him this excited since he came home one day announcing that I was looking at a "free man." In Seattle, "free man" meant screwed.

Just like that fateful day three weeks ago, my stomach was twisted in knots like a soft pretzel gone wrong. I wondered, why here? In a place I only heard about when we were driving in the car (Dad always got nostalgic in the car.) You couldn't even find it on a map. Heck, even Sea-Tac couldn't even get here, even if you used a small plane. So, we had the "joy" of driving four hours- we got lost on the way- to this rainforest on steroids.

I had a hard time believing that the Earth was low on water.

He opened the trunk, and grabbed my two black luggage bags, the moving vans had already come and gone, dumping off our few boxes in sopping odd array on our porch, I'm sure. God, did I miss Seattle. The only familiar thing about this godforsaken town was the incessant rain. "Yeah, um, sure." I answered concentrating on my pity party. My dad was the cream of the crop when it came to being odd. Why couldn't he be like normal parents and refuse to move, because of his "job"? Or hell, I would go for a life partner of some kind. I could care less if they were male or female. Only Thomas Jensen could be so totally sexually obtuse.

I grabbed my purse from inside the car, a simple blue tote that had an orange and a banana, with the orange stating: "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" with a toothy grin. Silly, I know. Somehow I just had to get it when I was strolling through one of the local Farmer's Market days on a sunny Saturday afternoon. That's what happens when you've got fruit on the brain.

He went up to the front door, with chipping pale blue paint, and ceremoniously kicked it open. The hinges of the door squeaked and rattled violently.

I sighed, '_How promising_.' I thought bleakly. My deductions on the drop-off had been correct, and approximately fifteen sopping boxes pouted from their spot on the other side of the weathered porch, the very side that wasn't protected from the elements.

"This is so exciting! I'll show you all of my favorite places as a child, Kalle!" He was nearly bouncing with anticipation. I nodded- I was used to this from my father. He was usually hopped up on caffeine.

"First, lets put the boxes inside the house," I gazed ruefully at the structure, as if the sad thing would collapse from age right then and there, "Then let me unpack, ok?" I asked, attempting to rein in his enthusiasm, to no avail. It was funny how _I _played the mature one. Definitely not me in most other situations.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Then we're gonna go to Lodge; God, it's been so long since I've had their steak and potatoes!" He exclaimed. I faked a smile, and set my things on the dry side of the dilapidated porch. Gathering up a very heavy box, I hurried to rescue them from the cruel weather. My Dad joined in, his flame of child-like candor not completely extinguished.

As we dropped the crumbling boxes into the living room, I wondered what my friends were doing at the moment. I wasn't one for making friends, usually. Not that I was shy. Not at all.

It was shutting my mouth that was the problem.

Let's just say that I have been called "opinionated," to put it optimistically. So the only people that could stand me, other than my father, who had chosen to adopt me- poor fool, was my best friends Scott Taylor, and Dee-Dee Chang. As much a part of the "funny farm" as me. I was proud of my friends. Scott was a little geeky at times, and found pleasure in re-reading old science-fiction novels from his Grandpa. But his biggest problem was his one true love- Gears of War. It was hard to pry him away from his beloved gaming console, but when we did he was up for the park or a trip to the Warf to watch boats bob along like the plastic kind we'd received as tots.

Dee-Dee was the fourth child of seven, most of whom were gifted in at least one respect. Her parents, as well, were incredibly smart. Mrs. Chung graduating from Cornell Law, and Mr. Chung from Wazz-U- Washington State University. They seemed like the typical "Japanese" family. They were actually Filipino, but most people thought they were Japanese. I knew they weren't perfect though; they fought way too much, and every single one of the Chungs- excluding Mr. and Mrs. Chung- were lazy. Very much so. Dee-Dee was smart, could play the drums, guitar, flute, _and_ the oboe like no one's business, and could have an illustrious career in sock juggling as well, but she had decided long ago that her plan was to fly down to Santa Monica after high school graduation and become an exotic dancer during the evenings, and surf all day. A plan which, until the move, I was part of. Now I wasn't positive how we'd find the gas money to get me to Sea-Tac.

After we finally got all the crumbling boxes inside, I gave him a big high-five. Realizing my red _Ramones_ tee had waterlogged streaks down the front from the boxes, I searched desperately for my box of clothing. After a few futile minutes I sat on my bottom in frustration. I couldn't find it. I knew I had two boxes, well three if you counted shoes and other accessories, somewhere. There was a crackle of thunder that stirred me from under my concentration. My thoughts turned to the rain, and I jumped up in alarm. I had left my purse, and suitcases out on the porch. "What's wrong?" My Dad asked, mirroring the alarm. He had been fiddling with a broken zipper on his forest green wind-breaker. "My stuff is outside." I explained quickly, yanking the front door open. The poor things were being pelted by big, fat raindrops that was evidently coming from a leaky roof. I hurried, nested my purse in my arms protectively, and grabbed my suitcases. I ran inside, and slammed the creaky door behind me.

I sighed in relief as I inspected the contents. All were safe: Ipod, book, and phone. As well as a few things that I kept in there just cause like playing cards, and a Hershey's bar.

"Are they ok?" He asked, eying my things. He knew how anal girls were about purses.

I nodded, returning to my position on the floor. "Hey, Dad, are we unpacking, or will we just leave our stuff here?" I asked, wiping raindrops off my purse. Which was code for: _I'm lazy, let's not._

He shrugged breezily, "Let's just leave it, it's not going anywhere. Why don't you go get changed into dry clothes, and we'll get some dinner. I glanced at my wristwatch, "It is only four-thirty." I mentioned.

He shrugged, offering no further remarks.

"Okay." I mirrored his shrug and grabbed my bags. I eyed the stairs, they didn't look secure. In fact, they looked like they might collapse under the weight of a pin. "Hey, Dad," I called out.

"What?" He mumbled, still playing with the zipper. That's what he got for buying Goodwill crap. I warned him.

"How old did you say this house is?" I questioned, there was no way in heaven I trusted these stairs to hold my weight. I wasn't especially large; I was five-six, and one hundred and twenty pounds, but still.

"Uh, I think it was built in nineteen fifty-two." He replied distractedly.

"Are you sure it wasn't _eighteen_ fifty-two?" I grumbled.

He looked up in surprise, "Yep, pretty sure. Those stairs aren't going to collapse, don't worry."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." I grumbled. _He_ didn't have to go up there and test it out. All I got was a laugh out of him.

I took a deep breath, and set my right foot on the first step, closing my eyes and wincing in preparation. I was a total baby if I witnessed the pain. I waited a few seconds, and cracked one eye open.

Look at that!

Other than making a slight groan, it was still standing. I set both feet upon the stair. Again with success! I grinned triumphantly, and did the second and the third step, and the fourth, and the fifth. But it wasn't until the sixth, halfway to the top, that it decided to give out on me. It made a loud popping noise as the nails shot out of their places in the floor board, and kamikazed its way down the stairs to make its escape. Then the floorboard wobbled backwards.

"Oh shit!" I yelped, running full speed forward. It was good that I was fast, because the other steps were making awful groaning noises, as if they too would join their brother on the floor.

My Dad, oblivious before, now chuckled heartily.

I scowled at him. He was very unsympathetic. "This house is stupid!" I muttered stormily, and stalked down the hallway.

I noticed with glee that my boxes of valuables, five total, were in a pile. Not a neat one in any respect, but they were all dry. In front of me I noticed were three rooms. I decided to check each one. The first was a small, oddly shaped room overlooking the street. It had a tiny closet, even compared to my Seattle apartment standards, and pastel pink frilly curtains. I moved to the next room. The second room was the master, or so I thought. I saw a bathroom attached, and it was a little roomier than the first. Not to mention in a usual bedroom shape, square. The third, and final room was much roomier than the first, and set apart from the other rooms a bit. It overlooked the encroaching, spooky forest. Moisture from the rain had caused the windows to be edged with a thick ring around the perimeter. Still, the forest had a strange, chilling effect. It wasn't like the forests I could see when we went on the highway out of town. Sure, they were a little spooky, but only when it was dark. These seemed almost alive. I shivered, though I couldn't tell whether from the cold, or the view, or the fact that I was still wearing wet clothing.

I dragged my heavy boxes into the room. Furniture wouldn't be coming until tomorrow morning sometime. Well, it was suppose to be eight, but you never could tell with the movers. So tonight's accommodations would consist of sleeping bags, and water floaty toys- we don't own any blow-up mattresses, and my Dad didn't want to buy any. Mine was orange and had a large dinosaur head at the top, and a tail sticking out the end. Dad's was a big Oreo clad inner tube.

_Who would have better sleep tonight? Only one will succeed... _Don LaFontaine would question in his husky voice, like the one he uses for Survivor and stuff.

What a dumb show that would make. I shook my head. I needed more sleep, or something. This wasn't healthy.

I turned my attention to my room, shivering. It was very cold in this room, especially the floors, and I knew I would need to buy a rug. I glanced out the window again as if it held strange occult powers over me.

'At least I'll have something interesting to explore.' I attempted optimism.

When I lived in Seattle, I used to walk around downtown on the weekends, or on my free time. I'd look in all the various shops, the parks, and make fun of tourists with Scott and Dee-Dee.

But my dad hated it; he thought that I would get raped or murdered, or something dramatic like that. I had pepper spray though, so I wasn't worried.

I unpacked a set of pajamas, and rifled through my suitcases to find a suitable shirt. I settled on my tight "fashmere" (fake cashmere, from the lips of Dee-Dee Chang) turtleneck. Then I drew my long, dark hair into a pony-tail and called it good. If I could only find my glasses. I needed the little black buggers to read anything, but especially menus written in obscenely tiny print.

"Hey, Kalle, you ready yet?" My dad yelled, he sounded anxious to get going.

"Sure thing, as soon as the stairs fix themselves. I won't risk the injury, thank you very much." I bellowed back, still irritated. I searched through my suitcase, they realized with a start that I packed them in my purse. Duh! I thought, as I rifled through. I slid the slender pouch into my front pocket, and stood up.

I heard him laugh again, and I frowned.

"I'll help you down, Bob." That is his most aggravating pet name he could come up for me. I was still tender about the whole "hair cutting incident."

I trudged down the hallway, "Are you there?" I asked, reaching the top of the stairs. Sure enough, he was. He was on the fifth step, smiling, having a blast with my discomfort. He offered his hand. "No way, dude." I shook my head. He came closer, and offered both hands. I faltered, I knew it would collapse on me, but I didn't want to be stuck here forever. Unless he could invent a pulley system and send food and clean clothes... I bemused. No! I shook my head. I couldn't do that. He would probably give me steak, or something. I sighed, shut both eyes tightly, and gripped onto his hands.

_The things I do for cows_, I groaned internally.

He led me easily down the stairs, of course I did trip a few times, and I was squealing the whole time. "We're at the bottom." He announced. I opened my eyes cautiously and grinned. It was extremely scary, but I was alive, and that was all that mattered.

He grinned amusedly, fluffing his thinning blonde hair, and led the way into the kitchen to the back door. Dad proceeded to lock it, still snickering. We headed out into the downpour of the rainstorm, to our red Suburban lovingly nicknamed: "The Beast," because that was what it was.

I heaved myself into the Beast, then slicked down my already drenched brown hair,

and settled into the squeaky pleather seat. "Yes, dinner! I'm starving!" He cheered, his handsome face glowing. I faked a nod of enthusiasm, trying to get into the spirit.

'At least dad isn't laughing at me anymore.' I consoled myself bleakly. The Beast roared to life, and we set out for the Lodge.

The town was small, very, very small. It was Easton size, I am not even kidding. But cute, in a small-town, woodsy kind of way, which was exactly what it was: a log-farming town. The kind that Seattle was probably a long, long, long time ago. There were maybe two blocks of actual town, and then it led to the highway again. We took the highway to get here. I assumed that every road led to the highway. That was good, easier to leave. We finally pulled up to "The Lodge." It was funny, it didn't look like one at all. But it was one of the only three restaurants in the whole town.

"Tom!" The vast woman greeted, kissing Dad's cheeks lovingly. "It's been so long. You've gotten so big!" She bellowed, her double chin jiggling merrily. I had no clue who this robust woman was. Dad had never mentioned her. He had mentioned Jennie, his old best friend, Jeff, the hardware store guy, even his garbage-man Freddie. Not this lady.

She jumped up and down with excitement, her heaving breasts airborne. I eyed her, making sure they wouldn't slide off- they seemed as if they might- and decapitate me.

What a strange lady. I shook my ducked head.

"It has; Mae, have you lost weight?" He complimented, bouncing, of sorts, with her. Somehow Mae didn't fit her. She was more of a Bertha, or King Kong type of lady.

I snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

She didn't notice, and grinned in obvious pleasure. She pointed her chubby, manicured finger at him. "Aw, you!" She accused playfully.

Her nails were Crimson Passion, I realized. That was what you got when one of your best friends' siblings subjected you to "makeovers." Darn you, Linda Chang!

She then turned to me, her squinty eyes blinked in surprise. "And who is this?" She covered up her surprise with a phony grin of pleasure.

I had to say I didn't like the look of this lady from the start.

"This is my daughter, Kalle Starr; Kalle, this special woman is Mae Pickler." He introduced grandly. A circus announcer couldn't have done better. King Kong, or Mae, surveyed my face warily, obviously noticing my five earrings, and nose stud. She didn't see the tongue stud.

"Hi…sweetie." She groped for an answer. I felt like laughing, she seemed scared of me, like I was going to jump her, or something. I bet she thinks I'm possessed by the devil, I grinned in pleasure. And I thought I wouldn't have any fun here!

"Tom," She said, turning to dad, grateful for a distraction from my face. "You never told me you got married!" She stated, slapping his arm teasingly.

My father grunted in embarrassment. 'Wait for it.' I thought in sick pleasure.

"I didn't get married, Mae; I adopted Kalle." He explained awkwardly.

"Why? I mean," She backtracked, though the damage was done. My eyebrows raised, I knew exactly what she meant. "Why didn't you get married?" She asked rudely, ignoring the fact that she was prying into business that had nothing to do with her.

"It just never happened. I wanted a little girl, so I just adopted Kalle." He replied, surprisingly calm.

'Ha! Take that!' I thought victoriously; I was no longer a by-stander. It was fun to watch Dad grope for words, but she was getting insulting.

"Yes, I understand," She nodded, her nervous gaze flitting all over the room. She opened her mouth, then shut it. Then repeated the gesture.

I eyed her; I knew there would be more.

She took a deep breath, "But why did you name her Kalle Starr? Surely there are more appropriate names?" She bugged, unwilling to let things go.

"That was the name she was born with. Her biological parents named her that, and I felt that she should have something from them. Anyway, I'm starving, could we be seated?" He asked, attempting politeness, even though she clearly crossed the line.

I tried to withhold my grin. Way to go, Idaho! I wanted to do a victory dance.

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'm so glad you're here," She regained her enthusiasm. "You two must be hungry!"

We nodded. Mae sat us near the back; the Lodge had a comfortable, smoky atmosphere. I liked it here, but I had a feeling that this kind of establishment would be heavy on cow and heart-attacks, and void of any nutritional food.

I would give it a shot though, for my father.

Next to us, a family started chatting up Dad; he seemed to know everyone in this blasted town. Their petite baby; blonde hair, blue eyes, food smeared all across her sweet face; was staring at me, her bright eyes wide.

The couple was talking about children, something I knew very little about, so I pulled out my ipod, and put my headphones in. Dad and the couple were chattering animatedly, I turned up the volume to drown them out.

Mae came back with the menus, and set one in front of Dad, and one in front of me. I perused it. All of the dishes had meat, or eggs in them. I was positive that even the "salads," which consisted of Caesar and Club, were all drowning in Cheddar cheese.

'Yuk!' I thought. 'This place is vegan hell.' I continued, irritated. I was suddenly very homesick. In Seattle you couldn't walk three blocks without finding something vegan.

Dad and Mae were discussing something back and forth, but I wasn't sure what, I stink at reading lips. I grabbed a napkin from the metal dispenser, and after deciding on what crayon to use, from a little cup off to the side, started scribbling on it. Or attempted to, crayons never write very well on napkins. I started drawing King Kong, or Mae, with a sour expression on her face. Her arms were lopsided, and I frowned in concentration.

Mae turned her mass towards me, blocking out the light, and started talking swiftly, ignoring the obvious sound coming out from my ears.

Dad ripped the headphones out of my ears.

"Can you repeat that Mae?" He asked innocently, acting as if he didn't just scar my ears.

"Ow! Good God!" I complained, shutting off my ipod.

Mae frowned at my "language."

"What would you like to eat? Sweetie." She tacked on for my dad, though I'm sure she didn't think there was anything sweet about me. I studied the slightly sticky menu thoughtfully.

"Children," I stated, grinning wolfishly. Her eyes got huge. She took me seriously! I wanted to die! I laughed hard, and my Dad poked me with his fork. "Ow, hey." I complained, pouting.

"Stop playing around, and order." He stated, "Sorry, Mae. She's a little off-the-wall." That would be code for freak.

She plastered a insincere smile, and nodded.

"I'm just having some fun." I pouted further, scowling. I perused the menu one last time. "I'll have water, and a Caesar salad. Without the egg and bacon, or the cheese. Thanks." I handed her the germy menu.

"Are you on a diet? You're a little on the skinny side, don't ya think?" She questioned, insulting me in one of my weak spots. I was very touchy about my weight; I've always been bony and a little too skinny for some. I was called anorexic at my school; my teachers would often call my father, asking him if I was eating. They never believed him when he said that I ate like a horse. Back then I was eating _lots_ of meat too, my existence was kept going entirely from chicken nuggets and cheeseburger.

"No, I'm vegan." I explained, attempting politeness, after she bruised my ego.

She snorted. "Vegetarians don't last long in Forks." She told me pointedly, attempting wit. Dad laughed. He never understood why I had become vegan. He thought it was stupid. He didn't care about cruelty towards animals. Well, he did, but not to any he enjoyed eating.

"Vegan." I corrected, irritated.

"What?" She asked, looking up from the notepad.

"You said vegetarian. Vegetarians don't eat meat, but vegans don't eat anything with a face." I explained. She nodded, as if to say "What does it matter?" Nice.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes, Mae." Dad said, smiling up at her. He handed her his menu. So he was going to play the goody two-shoes, eh? He was a kiss-ass, I observed.

"Of course, Tom. You're such an unfussy eater." She complimented, almost scornfully. She walked off, and Dad once again started talking to the couple.

I put my headphones back in. I was glad I brought my iPod.

I eyed him warily, and scooted over, so he couldn't rip them out again. I glanced over, and sure enough, the baby was staring at me again. I looked around. The couple and Dad were talking animatedly about house insurance. I would never understand adults. I smiled, unsure what to do. She looked terrified, and started wailing at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to look at me. I hadn't realized that my piercings might frighten her.

"Aw, Emily!" The mother cooed.

'Oops!' I thought guiltily.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked me, noticing that I was looking at her baby. She didn't notice the 'please stop crying' face I was making.

"Oh! No, no." I replied quickly. "I mean, I'll just end up making it worse." I explained. I tend to scare all kids at first. Well, the only kids I didn't scare were Dee-Dee's younger siblings. Scott was an only child of recently divorced parents, so there wasn't much interaction there.

She just stared at me blankly, as if she didn't understand what I meant.

"Well, I'll take her, Leslie; you know, I haven't seen you since you were Kalle's age!" He gushed, destroying any image of manliness he had before. He took Emily, and her sweet face lit up. He was such a natural with children, it made me jealous, and hopeless feeling. _Overachiever._

I slumped in my seat, and waited for my food.

Boring, boring, boring. I thought as I drew _King Kong _eating the Space Needle. I snickered at the pooch of fat around her purple crayon middle. I was very bored, as I had no one to talk to. It seemed as if we- My father and me, and Leslie's family- were the only ones in the entire restaurant, although it was nearing five o'clock.

"Uh Dad." I spoke loudly.

He glanced over at me with irritation in his blue eyes, "Yes, Kalle?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." I stated, getting up from the table. If I got any more tired I might fall into a deep coma. I shook my head, shaking out the sleepy feelings.

He nodded, "Sure." He acknowledged distractedly, and turned back to his conversation.

I got up and made my way to the back of the restaurant.

The bathroom was a one toilet bathroom, and I locked the door.

"Wow." I stated, eying the scary reflection in the mirror. Me without makeup. We had gotten up early this morning to drive to Forks, and I hadn't bothered to put any makeup on. Same with in the car, and when we got to our new house. My bright pea green eyes stared sleepily, and my hair... Well, I could only guess that it had decided to turn into a twenty-foot black monster from the abyss. My tan was fading as well. Despite my 'exotic' features, I was starting to resemble Dracula's bride.

"Eek." I feigned horror. I was very glad there wasn't anyone to impress. They just might scream and run in the opposite direction.

I looked around in half-interest. I opened the cabinet door and glanced inside. There were loads of paper towels and toilet paper. There was also a large, pink bottle of perfume. I grabbed it, and closed the door. I sat up on the counter breezily. Then I opened the vial and took a whiff.

I wished I hadn't.

It had the strongest, most old-ladyish scent I had ever smelled. "Oh, good glory!" I exclaimed, scrunching my nose. It gave me an instant headache and I reached for the topper hastily. I accidentally dropped it in the sink, and the smell exploded into the air.

"Frick!" I tried to rescue the bottle. I was too late, and the scent permeated the entire bathroom. I got up and reached for the roll of toilet paper, and shoved wads of TP into my nostrils. Then I yanked on the switch for the fan.

Glancing back at the mirror I patted my hair, attempting to console it into a normal shape. It still resembled a basketball, though. I shrugged my slender shoulders, and just laughed at my reflection. I held out my hands stiffly, and made monster noises.

"Kalle?" There was a knock at the door.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked. It was Dad. Apparently I was taking too long.

"You sound funny, are you coming out?" He questioned.

I laughed, I still had the toilet paper up my nose. "Yeah, Dad."

I took them out while he said a reluctant ok, and I went out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me quickly.

Just then King Kong walked by and eyed me, "What were you doing in there?" She demanded, carrying our food on a platter.

"Nothing." I shrugged, and walked quickly back to the table. I held back laughter. She was going to _kill me_!

"Hey, Kalle, you ready to go?" Dad asked, shaking me slightly. I looked up; I had nodded off, as I was generally excluded from the conversation, although I wasn't sure if it was just me, or if the headphones played into it at all. The clock on the wall stated ten pm. I yawned loudly, and nodded. The couple were gone, and Mae was nowhere to be found, thank god. We headed out to the Beast, and got in. The rain had cleared for the time being, and the pale, iridescent moon hung low in the black sky, weighted down from the rain.

When we got out onto the main road, Dad was grinning wide. "That was fun." He stated, turning his body towards me.

I nodded, and faked a smile. "They should get more vegan on the menu, though." I stated, biting my lip. Two salads was dumb. He sighed, as if disappointed.

"How long are you going to be doing this hippy thing?" He groaned.

"It's not some 'Hippy thing', Dad. It's a lifestyle choice, like taking your vitamins, or recycling." I told him for the hundredth time. "Or homo-sexuality." I muttered softly. Hey, If he wasn't going to bring it up, I would.

My dad never had a real romantic relationship with a woman; but almost all his friends are female. Yet, he adamantly refuses to admit that he could be gay.

He shot daggers from his eyes, as if daring me to continue. I looked down guiltily, he got more upset than I had intended.

"Don't change the subject." He warned. "Kalle, this isn't Seattle. Being strange, different," He corrected himself, "Isn't 'hip' here."

"I'm not trying to be 'hip' dad. I just don't want to eat living creatures!" I got increasingly irritated. Why did I have to be a murder? "Why can't you just support me?" I huffed.

He sighed, "Don't be so dramatic. Still, it's weird. You know I don't get the hippy thing, but if that's what you like..."

"That's not what I meant…Oh, whatever. Thanks Dad. I'm gonna go to sleep." I yawned for effect. No use arguing with him.

He parked the Beast, and we went inside. While in the living room, amidst the boxes of our things he kissed my forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart." He smiled.

"Night." I gave a sleepy farewell. I trudged wearily upstairs to my cold bedroom.

I tried to avoid the view from my room, but it was so beautiful now that the rain had let up. I sat on the floor of my room and blew up my dinosaur. When I had finally finished, and was a bit light-headed, I quickly changed into my pjs. Then I arranged my pillow and sleeping bag. We would have a long day tomorrow. We still had to unpack all our boxes.

I sighed. "What a day." I sighed, settling into my dark blue sleeping bag. The rain had started, which I was a little peeved about, but I was way too tired to make a stink about it. So I just rested, listening to the rhythm that the raindrops created. I fell in and out of sleep, not wanting fall asleep, but feeling powerless against it.

Suddenly, Dad popped in. "Bob, school starts tomorrow. Be ready to leave by seven." He told me.

I opened my eyes reluctantly, "Say what?"

"School, it starts tomorrow. I signed you up." He explained, eating from a bag of chips that we had brought in the car ride over. Dude, could that man eat!

"Seriously? Seattle started three weeks ago." I muttered. I did not want to go to school. Especially since we still had all the unpacking to do, and to receive our furniture. I knew that the movers would stick it in weird places.

I was counting on a break from the F's. Wow, that was depressing. Apparently my failing streak would continue unchallenged.

"Yeah. You are a little late. Only by two weeks, though." He shoved a handful into his mouth.

"But won't you need help with the movers?" I asked, sitting up.

He shook his head, "Nah, I can hold down the fort."

I opened my mouth, but he continued, "I know you'll want to arrange your stuff yourself, so they can just drop your furniture off here, and you can get started when you get home." He had thought everything through, apparently.

Damn it.

I laid my head back, and groaned into the blanket. "Okay." I managed weakly.

He nodded, understanding I was tired, and left. He was still crunching his chips all the way down the hall to his bedroom.

'_Eh, school_.' I thought with dread. I flipped around and stared at the ceiling, tracing the numerous patterns with my eyes.

I wondered what school would be like here. In Forks, Washington. I was surprised that they even had a school, let alone a high school. I guess I had underestimated this town. But I figured that the school would be very, very small. Not like Seattle at all. In Seattle we have so many schools. Three alone Downtown by our third floor apartment. I had been hoping that I could convince my dad to sign me up for the Christopher Jean Art Academy.

It sounds very prestigious, but it's not. My dad almost fell for it, too.

He had been filling out the application that I handed him, and he decided he wanted to look them up. I had actually been going for a few weeks without his knowledge, but my teacher, Bark Rain (he insisted we refer to his 'earth name') insisted I get properly signed up, since they were going to finally become a real school, with a building and everything. But Dad realized that the Christopher Jean Art Academy traveled around all day in a van and painted things they saw. Like parks, and old people, and the homeless, well, until they caught us and threw rocks at our heads. But we especially painted the Warf. He wasn't happy about that, so my plans were foiled. Scott's distracted mom had willingly signed the papers without even looking at them. Dee-Dee's would be harder to convince, but it could be done. I wondered if they'd have an art program, I doubted it. But I could cling to any hope I could get. Getting more and more sleepy, as well as homesick, my eyes drooped, and I fell asleep.


	2. Beware of the Boys

Chapter Two

Beware of the Boys

I was in a baseball park. It must have been summer, because it was blindingly bright. It had a strangely familiar feeling but I couldn't place why it felt that way. I knew, automatically that I was on the pitchers mound, and a game of sorts was going on, but there were only a few people playing. I couldn't seem to focus on a face, but they felt very familiar, like family, and they were all extraordinarily beautiful. I could tell right from the start that it was a dream. But not a nightmare, it didn't have that same heavy vibe.

A cute, petite girl with short, pixie hair was holding the bat; she had a friendly, playful grin on her face. She bent down, and shook her bottom, pretending she was a baseball star. I laughed, and got ready to pitch the ball, concentrating. I felt the blood rush through my veins as I got ready to pitch. I wanted to win. A tall, slender guy with beautiful auburn hair grinned wolfishly. I knew he was as competitive as me, and I could tell we were on the same team. I felt an intense sense of camaraderie.

Suddenly, something massive encompassed me; in what I was sure was a hug, from behind. I screamed, not out of terror, but out of surprise, and pleasure. "That's cheating!" I screamed, pretending to be angry, but sounding very unconvincing. Although I was "in it to win it," somehow I just couldn't be upset. It was as if I knew that was going to happen. I just gave in to the giggling.

I turned around after I was released. I was very happy, practically glowing.

A very tall, muscular guy had grabbed me. He was huge, and towered over me, even though I was 5"6. He grinned boyishly, and pulled me close, squeezing me playfully, crushing me. I laughed and attempted to squeeze back, but he had a grip like a bear, and I couldn't move an inch even if I wanted to. I could barely breathe, but I liked it.

He leaned down, his soft brown hair brushed against my forehead. I sucked in my breath. He kissed me squarely on the mouth, possessively, but not in a bad way, more like we belonged to each other, like he knew what he was doing. His confidence was intriguing.

He didn't seem to care that there were people there watching us get it on. I couldn't tell if they were upset. But somehow I doubted that they were. He picked me up as easily as if I was a two-pound weight, and set me against him. I wrapped my arms around his milky, smooth neck, familiarly, as if I had done it many times before. Then my legs around his tree-trunk middle. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment, but I didn't stop. It was getting x-rated, but they didn't seem to mind, and waited patiently.

He sighed, and rubbed my back caressingly, obviously enjoying my embrace. He had a way with my lips that I had never experienced before, dream or not.

I laughed good naturedly into his kiss. We broke off for a moment, and his incredible crystal blue eyes burned into mine. He looked as if he might carry me off to a bedroom, or take me right there.

I didn't know if he was suppose to be my husband, or my boyfriend. But I knew that it wasn't a one-night stand kind-of-thing, his eyes held too much meaning and depth.

"Cheater." I breathed half-heartedly. I almost laughed as I was dreaming. That wasn't really very dream-like, that was something stupid I'd say normally.

But then suddenly, and without warning, I was thrown violently off him. I panicked; I somehow knew that this might happen.

A brilliant, pale angel was on top of me, her beautiful face marred by her ferocity. Evil in her blood red eyes. Her full lips were pulled back into a growl, and her perfectly manicured fingernails dug deep crimson gashes into my arms. Why wasn't he doing something? Why weren't they doing something? I found myself wondering. They were all more than capable.

I frantically tried to get out from under her steel grasp. Her hand reached for my throat, and I squealed like a trapped animal. She pressed her slender, but powerful fingers into my neck. I heard a sickening crack and realized it was my neck. I screamed in terror. I felt dark, rouge blood pour out from the gashes on my neck. Its sticky substance coated her perfect hand. I sputtered and spat out blood.

_How did it get into my mouth? _I had wondered twistedly.

"Cut it out!" I heard him command, his voice frantic and emotional. The angel laughed scornfully, triumphant. Her smooth lips were at the base of my throat, they parted, and her teeth broke the surface. I whimpered, my neck burned, it stung so bad. I cried, all I could think of was him, he tried so hard to get her off.

My tears pooled down my face, onto my neck, causing it to sting further.

"I'm so sorry." His sweet voice whispered, it broke with emotion. His full lips kissed my forehead. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave him either. I clung to his hand.

The gorgeous, terrifying angel was gone. She was no where to be found, though I glanced around.

I knew why she had done what she had. Claim. Somehow she had claimed him. She was letting me know he was hers. That I couldn't have him.

The whole world faded black, and I heard him whisper: "I love you." He spoke a soft farewell. I could barely hear him, but I clung to his voice, Then my breath went out.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, I was sweating bullets.

'What a horrific dream.' I thought, my body was shaking, especially my hands. I wasn't sure if I had screamed, but dad hadn't come in, thank god.

I glanced at my alarm clock: two fifty-two. The first thing I did was wrap my hands around my neck, checking to see that it was still there, that it hadn't just been a disgusting nightmare. I couldn't believe that my subconscious could actually create something that, well, real. It was horrifying. I must be losing it, I thought, running a hand through my long hair. I was taking deep breaths, still hopped up on the adrenaline.

All I knew was that my dino was deflating, and I had absolutely no desire to return to sleep, as if the cruel angel might come back for another bite.

"I am not going back to bed!" I whispered adamantly shuddering. The feeling of the angel's teeth sinking into my veins kept replaying.

I shook my head, crawled out of my sleeping bag, and came to my window.

The forest stared darkly back at me. The shadows twisting and blanketing their rich playground. The rain had let up, and dew covered the grass, and the tops of the trees in a rich frosting.

"Dance with the devil in moonlight." I quoted softly, grinning. The image in of the devil and I doing a jig was so ridiculous that I laughed. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie from my old school, with the school's BSH emblem on the front. I left my hair alone and started for some shoes.

I spent of few minutes searching my boxes for a pair of tennis shoes, but all I found were my old galoshes. I still fit them, and I slipped them on over my electric green toe socks. I found a flashlight in my purse, and slipped it into my hoodie. I didn't want to trip, I was clumsy enough.

I snuck downstairs; the stairs squeaked, but Dad didn't come down, and the stairs decided to behave themselves.

When I got to the back yard, I sat down on an empty log. I could hear the creatures of the night scurry about their business. I drew my legs up, and rested my head on them. The air was slightly chilly, and I blew clouds of hot air into the night, and watched them float off. I looked up; the moon was peaking out from the heads of all the massive pines. "Wow," I breathed. "Seattle doesn't have this." I admitted. I wished I had my camera. I loved taking pictures of the beautiful or interesting things I saw. I wasn't any good at it, but I liked it. My rule was: If it doesn't move, take the pic, if it does, put the camera down. I wasn't very skilled with the pointing of the camera. Just ask my Dad, or Scott or Dee-Dee. They learned that pretty quick.

I sighed, and stretched my legs out in front of me. I wasn't sleepy anymore, not really. And anyway, I didn't want to fall asleep again.

I got up suddenly, and decided to take a stroll down the forest path. I could see a little one illuminated by the light of the heavy moon.

I knew that if I thought too much about it, I might chicken out, and then go back inside, and fall asleep, and freak myself out again. I didn't want that at all. I turned on my flashlight, and pulled up my hood.

As soon as I was on the dirt path I felt very curious and interested. My feet led my athletic body. I weaved in and out, enjoying the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, and the intimate way they whispered to each other. It was great, and I was glad I made myself do it. The entire night seemed alive, and yet sleepy. I felt completely at ease with it.

About ten minutes later I got a little tired and I sat down on a mossy fallen tree trunk. I exhaled deeply, and stretched my arms. They felt a little sleepy. Well, everything felt a little sleepy. I felt a little sleepy. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I hoped that I would just sleep deeply, and not dream at all. I got off my pleasant wooden seat, and started back the way I came.

About ten minutes later I sat back down on the fallen tree trunk. I thought I was close to the house, but I realized that I came right back to where I was. Right back to that stupid, comfy log. I felt a little nervous, and I wished I had brought my cell phone that was sitting in my "Orange you glad I didn't say banana!" bag back at the house. I bit my lip nervously. How had I come here? I wondered. I thought I had followed the right path, but obviously it wasn't if it led straight back here. I didn't want to think that this forest might resemble the one in Alice in Wonderland, but I was starting to have my suspicions.

There was a howl, and I gulped. I was going to be eaten alive. I stood.

I was not about to be wolf food, thank you very much.

I started walking in the direction I came, hoping that it would be the right way. A few minutes later I spotted the house, and walked hurriedly.

I could see Dad on the porch. Shit, he was gonna kill me.

I gave a grimace, but kept walking. Just then I felt a presence, and the hairs on the back of my neck raised. I turned around quickly, scanning the dark forest. My heart was pounding, but I saw no one. I gulped, and walked faster.

"Kalle!" My Dad shouted from his spot on the center of the back yard.

I kept throwing glances around. Something's gaze was following me. I felt crazy, but I could feel it. I just knew it. I broke out into a panicked run for the house.

"Kalle, what in the hell were you thinking?" My dad asked furiously, as I returned safely to our yard. I was still pumping adrenaline in my system and I found it very difficult to breath. My exhales were raspy.

He grabbed my arm, and started yanking me back to the house. "Huh?" He demanded angrily. I glanced back at the forest. It seemed as if it drew its intimacy away, and enclosed in on itself. I thought I saw a figure, but it was so fleeting that I couldn't tell. I stared in shock.

"Kalle!" He shook me, standing in front the door. His blue eyes flashed.

I turned my attention back to him, "Sorry. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to wander off. I just wanted to take a walk, and I had a really bad dream and,"

"You can't do stupid things like that anymore. This isn't Seattle. If you get lost, no one will find you. Not to mention all the wild creatures. What were you thinking?" He continued, furious. He was so angry that I couldn't think of anything to say back. I cast my head down. He shoved me inside the house, "Go to bed. We'll talk about it another time." He growled, locking the back door. My face burned.

I was sorry I had made him so upset, and made him worry. I nodded sheepishly, and headed up the stairs, careful to avoid loose boards.

As I snuggled into my comforter, I bit my lip to keep from crying. It had been stupid, really stupid, and I was very ashamed. I knew better, and I had worried my father. The worst part, the part that had hurt me, was that he thought I did stupid things regularly. I didn't think I did. I mean, I did knock over that display pyramid of glass cleaner bottles with Scott on purpose. But that wasn't stupid. Well, maybe it was, but it was intentional. And this was not. The whole logistics were foggy. But the nagging question traipsing through my head was: did he really think I was stupid?

The next morning I dressed quickly, and somberly. I was certain that Dad hadn't cooled off that much yet. He'd probably still talk to me, but it'd take at least a few days till he returned to himself. I wore a blue checkerboard tank top underneath my black hoodie, and wore my favorite pair of loose jeans. I finished with a dab of mascara, my black converse, and a pony-tail. I wasn't in the mood to dress up. Dad was angry; I was exhausted; and it was pouring outside. Already. I searched the boxes for an old binder that I hadn't bothered to clean out, getting rid of the old Geometry papers, and gum wrappers. I threw it into my "Orange you glad you didn't say banana!" bag, and made my way down the stairs.

I still didn't trust them. But they hadn't given out on me. So far.

Dad was on the living room floor and reading Harper's Bazaar. No, it wasn't mine. Still think my Dad is straight?

There was a box of donuts on the kitchen counter, and two lattes. _Oh, Goody!_

"Hey Dad, is one of those possibly a caramel pecan latte?" I asked, grabbing a maple bar.

"Yeah." He grunted, flipping the pages. He didn't want to talk, it was obvious. But it was pleasing that he hadn't ruled out all talking. That would have been very, very bad.

The other latte was empty. I grabbed the full one eagerly, and took a deep swig of the sweet, nutty coffee.

"Mmnn," I was in heaven. I took a bite of my donut, enjoying the nutty and the maple flavors. I couldn't believe it; he was pissed, but he'd managed to get me the best food and drink on the planet. Dad was the best.

"Time to go." He stated impatiently. I glanced over and he was standing by the door, keys in his hand. Wow, that was fast.

"Sure thing." I acknowledged, popping the rest of my delectable maple bar in my mouth, relishing the taste.

The whole car ride over was quiet and awkward. I felt bad, but I knew he wouldn't accept an apology anyway. Just as we pulled up to the small high school he handed me a schedule and a brochure. "Good luck." He stated evenly. Uh-oh. That wasn't a good sign, he was too mad to even say my name. I had a lot of work to I got out of the car, and he pulled away, I sighed with relief.

I glanced at the schedule, and at the map. Then back again. They used portables.

Shit, I was screwed. Let's just say that if the world depended on my map-reading capabilities, it might as well strap a bomb to its chest.

'Okay, now, where is the math building?' I thought, pulling my hood up to ward off the drizzling rain. It was pouring buckets, and my scowl deepened. It didn't even rain this much in Seattle. Even it knew when it was decent to stop.

I stared down at the rain-freckled map, attempting to make sense of it. The math building had a four on it, or so the map stated. So far I couldn't find any numbers, let alone a four.

Huzzah! I cheered, I found a nine beside the front door of one of the portables. Now to find four. I looked around 'Nine, ten, no four.' I thought, chewing on the peeling skin on my bottom lip. I sighed, it was hopeless.

The bell echoed ominously across the campus, sending the few kids who were reluctant to go inside, off to their appropriate classrooms, leaving me scrambling frantically to find the math building. "Ah!" I exclaimed; I would be late. I spun around frantically.

"Calm down, Kalle. You can do this. They must go alphabetically, right?" I tried to fight panic. I had a bad enough school record as it was, thank you very much. I started running past nine, and found eight, and then seven. The bell rang once more.

"Aw, shit, shit, shit." I hissed, running full speed ahead, eyes trained on the numbers.

Suddenly, the ground was gone, and I was lying on my back. I had slipped on the wet cement, possibly breaking my spine, giving myself a concussion, bruising my ego, and my hips. I just prayed to God that no one saw me.

"Hey, are you alright?" A deep, but youthful voice rumbled above me.

_Of Course_, I thought dryly. Murphy's law.

"Uh, sure. At least, I think." I replied cheerfully to the voice, rubbing my skull. It throbbed all throughout. Why did these sort of things have to happen to me when I was late? I moaned internally. A large hand came into my view, and I accepted it. He easily hoisted me up, and I felt a little dizzy from the speed.

I wobbled a little, growing accustomed to a normal stance.

If I could retain some amount of dignity I would be the happiest girl on earth.

"Hey, thanks, dude." I smiled gratefully, looking up at him. And up, and up.

Wow, this dude is tall! And cute, I thought, my face blushing. His lovely golden brown eyes appraised me thoughtfully. He also felt a little familiar, but I couldn't place where from.

"No problem." He rumbled again. I felt dizzy again, and my knees grew weak.

"Oh, hey. Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?" He questioned, eying me, concerned. He was still holding my waist assuredly. Oh, beautiful yellow eyes. I found a blush warming my neck and cheekbones.

Snap out of it, Markson. I coached. Boys never got to me before, and they wouldn't now.

"I'm fine. The only thing that's hurt is my pride, but that'll heal in time. It always does." I attempted nonchalance. He chuckled, and released his strong grip, to my pathetic disappointment. I reached down, and gathered up my spilled things, stuffing them into my bag. Cute boy, or not, I was still late for class.

He set his palm on my back, steadying me, and I felt odd little tingles run through my stomach. I shook my head, and adjusted my bag. "Thank you very much, but I'm late. I really got to get going." I started walking more gingerly; my head, back, and butt throbbing painfully.

"So that's it?" He questioned after me. Don't tempt me gorgeous boy, I warned.

"Um, yep. Thanks again." I wasn't sure what he wanted. If it was sex, or a date, it was out of the question. Well....no, I stopped myself, it was out of the question. I insisted firmly. I was the one who had decided no boys till after high school. I was doing well; I was a

Junior, after all. I had avoided it. I wasn't about to let some macho, toned, gold-eyed, god-like, sexy...Snap out of it! I insisted. I wouldn't be girly, I refused. No boy would make a fool out of me.

Now the rule felt weak. He was no boy, he was a man. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He asked, he was next to me. Wow, he was fast. I hadn't even heard him.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my skin. He was behind me only a moment ago.

"Sorry. What do you mean?" He repeated, taking my purse from my shoulder before I could protest.

"Hey!" I reached for it. He pulled away deftly, stretching out his long, strong arm.

"Tell me." He insisted, grinning down at me. Boys were so dumb.

"I was talking to myself." I stated, swiping at it again. Dang it! He yanked it back with lightning speed.

His eyebrows raised, as did the corners of his mouth. I eyed his plush lips.

"You asked. Now give it to me." I insisted, getting grumpy. He was cute, but annoying.

He shrugged his shoulders, "If you can catch it." He started jogging breezily. Grrr!

I ran after him, "That's personal property, buddy! You know, you can go to jail for-" I slipped on a particularly slippery piece of concrete, and my legs collapsed beneath me.

"Ow, fudge!" I cried out, sitting in a puddle. Shooting pain rocketed throughout my ankle but I started snorting and giggling uncontrollably. My ankle killed, yet I was laughing for a reason I couldn't determine. He turned around hastily. Observing my sopping wet state he returned to me, jogging quickly. I couldn't believe that he could retain his balance, but I had to fall, twice. My sides were starting to hurt, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell if it was from getting the wind knocked out of me, or just laughter.

"Are you ok?" He begged, guilt-stricken. He kneeled in front of me, and eyed me.

Well, I was acting strange. Most people don't laugh when they fall. I was a freak, sort of.

I took huge breaths, and replied in a giggle-laced voice, "Yeah, I'm fine." It hurt like a motherfer. I started snorting again.

"Are you sure? Why are you laughing? That's pretty odd." He smiled teasingly.

"I, uh," I giggled again, "I'm a very coordinated girl, as you can see. I fell twice." My voice caught in my throat again before I started snorting again.

He didn't really see the humor in it, but did laugh at my state a little.

"Can you get up?" He touched my arm gently, his fingers freezing from the rain.

"I think so, yeah." I chuckled, standing quickly. My leg shot little rockets of pain through my ankle, and I clung to his thick, strong arms. I sucked in my breath from the pain. It wasn't that funny anymore.

"Do you need help getting to your class?" He asked, resting one palm against my lower back, steadying me.

"Nope, I can handle it myself, thanks buddy." I stated bravely, taking a step in the direction I was running not too long ago. I didn't want him to think that I couldn't take care of myself. My legs gave out, but he caught me. Poo, this wasn't going to be fun.

"You obviously need help. Where to?" He asked, hoisting me in his arms easily. "Let me go. I don't even know your name." I complained. I had stopped laughing, but my abs were aching slightly.

"Emmett. Now, where to." He repeated stubbornly, standing still, even though he had an one hundred and thirty-six pound girl in his arms. I started feeling a little pouty.

"That's a dumb name. Were your parents old-fashioned?" I grumbled.

"If you don't decide, you're coming with me." He threatened, grinning wolfishly. My stomach hiccupped with butterflies. How nice. My dirty mind enjoyed that comment, to my dismay. I squeaked in alarm, "Building four, building four!"

He laughed, "Building four it is."

As he carried me across campus he chatted good-naturedly, even without my input. I was giving him the silent treatment. However, It wasn't working.

"So what's your name?" He asked, smiling brightly down at me.

"Kalle." I muttered under my breath.

"Pretty." He returned. He heard me, damn it. He had hawk ears, apparently. Along with perfect balance, and good looks. He was irritating me already.

We finally got to the building, but instead of putting me down outside, he made a move for the door.

"No, Emmett, no!" I begged in horror. He wouldn't!

He just laughed at me, and pulled the door open. Everyone's eyes were instantly trained on us. The teacher at the front of the room turned in surprised, then smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Oregon. You must be Kale Markson." She greeted.

"Kalle." I corrected, trying to keep the last bit of pride I had left. "Put me down!" I hissed to Emmett. He shrugged, and grinned. "Emmett!" I begged.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Um, my name is Kalle. Not Kale, I'm not a vegetable." I pointed out, still being held.

I had to admit it, I probably wasn't all that threatening while being held like a damsel in distress. The whole swooning thing wasn't intimidating.

She shrugged, "Good. Take that empty desk." She instructed pleasantly. I dug my elbow into Emmett's ribs. He didn't let me down, or seem to notice, but he did start walking towards my seat. Everyone was watching us curiously, as if we were an exhibit at a circus.

He finally set me down right next to me desk. "Thank you." I muttered, brushing my dark hair back. I wasn't home free though, he sat at the desk beside me.

"Sure thing." He grinned cheshirely, and winked. My stomach did a nose dive, but I shrugged.

Mrs. Oregon continued her lesson. I squirmed in my seat. Everyone pretended not to be boring holes into the back of my head. I hated being the new kid.

I took out a fresh sheet of paper and a green sparkly pen, and proceeded to doodle.

Drawing circles, and flowers into the paper, I wondered what my friends were doing. I really missed Dee-Dee and Scott. So far I hadn't gotten any message from either of them. I felt sorta lonely, being stuck in a place that shamed Seattle thoroughly. I wasn't finding it easy to think positively. I just wished that I had someone to talk to.

I glanced over at Emmett.

God, he was huge! He barely fit inside the desk; he looked like The Incredible Hulk, without the green. His creamy white muscles bulged out of his soft blue cotton t-shirt, it could barely contain them. His soft black-brown hair caressed the planes of his cheeks, and his pearlescent pink lips pouted as he looked out the window. It didn't surprise me that he wanted to be outside, he looked jock enough. Well, other than being terrifyingly tall and wide. Definitely football material. Not that anyone would want to be outside playing football, with the incessant rain and all.

The rain was pouring again, reminding me of my wet clothing, and I shivered. My hair was a little stringy, and my pants, well, they'd gone to hell. I had no hope of redeeming them.

Hawk Ears turned, apparently hearing me shiver. He took his large, expensive-looking corduroy jacket off the back of his seat, and slipped it over my shoulders.

"I don't need it." I pouted, but I ruined my case sneezing. Please, I can't get sick. I begged.

He laughed, "You're welcome, Cali-fornia."

"It's just Kalle!" I corrected, but wrapped the billowing corduroy around me. The rich material was warm and soft, only slightly spotted with raindrops.

He patted my shoulder and nodded, then returned to his seat.

As I started warming up, and Emmett had turned his attention back to the monsoon outside, I felt my resolve, and irritation sliding away with the cold.

Don't get me wrong, I was peeved. But maybe I had been a little too quick to judge.

"Hey, Emmett. What do you do for fun around here?" I asked sheepishly.

He smiled, he didn't seem to be at all put off by my earlier claws.

"I don't know." He stated honestly, leaning back in his seat lazily, raking his lengthy fingers through his shiny ebony hair. Oh holy mother, I thought helplessly.

"Well, that's helpful. What do you like to do?" I teased. I was glad he was ignoring my previous hostility. Hopefully I'd have a friend here after all. That is, in case Dee-Dee and Scott keep up the lack of communication. I probably should call them when I get home.

The kids behind me stared rudely, shocked for some reason that I was talking to him.

"I like to hunt." He grinned wolfishly. I nodded, smiling lightly. Definitely him.

"Very worthy hobby. What do you hunt?" I asked, my curiosity piqued. I didn't know anyone who hunted. In Seattle people were more, um, artsy, you could say.

"Different things." He replied vaguely, gazing down at the table, trying to hide a huge grin, finding something obviously funny. I pushed away my irritation. I would have a friend, even if I ended up strangling him in the process.

"So, where do you come from?" He asked, surveying my face, although not with disgust like most people. The piercings didn't bother him, apparently.

"Seattle. You can tell, can't you?" I joked.

He laughed warmly, good humor on his face. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

The teacher glanced at us warningly. I smiled apologetically, and I looked at the board for the first time. We were going over segments. Math was one of my stronger classes, and we had already covered radii back in RBH.

"What is the length of the radius AD?" The teacher asked, looking around for the poor fool who wouldn't be paying attention; and thus be looking up, instead of down, to avoid her gaze. Emmett grudgingly raised his hand, seeing as no one was brave enough to go.

"Emmett. Yes?" She asked, relieved.

"Twelve point three?" He replied, though, more stating then asking. He sounded very bored, as if he was stuck in a preschool classroom. The question wasn't very hard, I knew. But he was a lot more intelligent I would have given him credit for.

"Yes! Very good Emmett!" She beamed, continuing the lesson.

Emmett yawned, and looked down at the table; looking at all the "Artwork", I guess you could call it.

I unwrapped one of my arms and doodled a picture of a stick person on my paper. I sighed, and shifted in my seat. 'Math is so boring.' I whined silently. I hate Geometry.

I added curly hair, and put a gun in his hands. Then, I drew a funny looking stick deer, with bulbous eyes. I snickered -a little too loudly- at the ridiculous picture. The people in front of me turned. I cleared my throat, and sank down in my seat.

Turning back to my drawing, I put a bush in front of the stick Emmett, for camouflage. I bit my lip, and glanced over; the real Emmett looked so bored, and was grinding shapes skillfully into the desk. It served him right! I thought haughtily. I wasn't that reformed yet.

I folded my drawing into a tiny square, and flicked it onto his desk. It missed, and hit his neck, then rolled to a stop inches from the edge.

I giggled, and then remembering, covered my mouth.

He picked it up, and glanced over at me, he looked puzzled. 'Open it.' I mouthed. He did, and looked at it, a curious expression on his features. I drew his coat around me closer.

He chuckled deeply, and started drawing on it.

I smelled the jacket. It smelled reeeaaally good, and I drew my nose closer. What kind of cologne was this man using?

"Kalle?" He whispered, laughing at me.

My face grew red, and I scowled. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He shrugged, and threw the triangle back.

I opened the paper. Inside he drew a stick figure strongly resembling me. I was apparently running away from fright, a look of horror on my face. I laughed softly, it was ridiculous. He apparently had as much artistic talent as me.

I erased the picture of me, and drew me with a gun, and him hiding behind me. Then I flicked it back. I was very entertained, even though my ankle still throbbed.

He opened it, a playful grin lit up his face.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I was having fun though, and I really didn't want to leave. Time had passed me by, and I had no clue what we were covering.

I grabbed my bag, and stood gingerly. Just then Emmett yanked me back into his arms.

"Seriously!" I complained, but I couldn't hide the grin of pleasure creeping up my face. He didn't seemed fazed at all, and just pulled my bag over his shoulder. Wow, he was already pretending to be a gentleman. It was getting on my nerves.

"You're hurt. I can't let you walk. That wouldn't be very nice. Not to mention you might fall again, and start giggling uncontrollably. That is something I don't want to witness again." He teased, walking down the steps to the door, and stopping in front of the teacher.

"Kelly, here's your textbook. Do problems twenty through thirty." Mrs. Oregon stated, handing Emmett my textbook. He just snorted, and took it easily, without even having to adjust me in his arms."It's Kalle, and I can hang on to it, really." I protested. I liked being in his arms, but it was also embarrassing. It drew a lot of unwanted attention to my throbbing ankle.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. Uh-oh, bad sign when he starts agreeing with everything I'm saying. I eyed him. "It's like Cali-fornia." He drew out.

"Uh, no. No, it isn't." I stated hastily, squirming. He walked out the door into the pouring rain. I covered my head with his coat, to drive out the rain.

"So, California, what next?" He questioned pleasantly. He held tight despite my squirming.

"Don't you want your coat?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and shook his head. He threw the hood over my head, "Nah. Where to, Cutie?"

A blush instantly inflamed my features, was he flirting? I hated how I blushed whenever I was being flirted with. Was there anything more humiliating and girly then blushing?

I sighed, "Emmett, I don't really know anything about you. Why do you need to carry me?"

"What would you like to know?" He persisted, holding me patiently. I felt oddly giddy. I shouldn't get used to this kind of treatment though, he was just being nice.

"I don't know. I should at least know your birthday, or your favorite color. Or, I don't know, what you like to do!" I continued frustrated. I didn't like being stared at by the entire youth population of Forks.

"My birthday is December fifth, my favorite color is red, and I like to hunt and read." He stated breezily. He started walking again breezily.

"You like to read?" I asked, surprised. Huh, didn't see that coming. "Like what?"

"Uh, truck magazines," He moved around a large puddle.

"Oh." I whispered disappointedly. I was hoping he actually read books.

"Great Expectations, different philosophers." He went on. I grinned, impressed.

"What? Did you think I was a dumb, chick-chasing jock?" He cocked his head to the side.

I shrugged, "Not chick-chasing." He sneered playfully, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, where are we going?" I sat up a little, glancing around.

He shrugged, "You never told me where your next class was, so I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

"No," I whined. That was the last thing I needed now. Another thing to draw attention to me. As if I wasn't attracting enough attention by being carried by a sexy, six foot eight man carrying an "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" bag.

He ignored my pleas, and continued to the nurse's office.

About ten minutes later, after I had been given crutches, my foot was wrapped up, and I had insisted on getting a sticker (It was an old Dora one she had found buried in her desk), we continued. At this rate, I could throw graduation out the window.

"Hey!" I protested angrily, when Emmett picked me up again. "Let me down!"

He shook his head.

"If you went to all that trouble of fixing my leg, why pick me up again?" I pouted.

"Did you ever think I just might want to hold you?" He flirted, throwing me up a little.

I squealed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Stop it, Emmett! Seriously." It was getting out of hand, even if my face was burning with pleasure. I liked it too much. He was definitely a heart-breaker. Plus, I didn't even know him. He didn't seem to care, and I didn't either apparently. He was much too dangerous. But try telling that to my inner girl.

"Fine, fine. Where's your class?" He repeated, standing still, thank goodness.

"Aren't your arms getting tired?" I eyed him. He didn't seem at all weary.

He shook his head, "Not really," He started walking again.

"Fine, fine, it's room five." I released in a groan.

Emmett grinned boyishly, and turned around, "See how easy that was?" I scowled, but nodded. "Here we are." He motioned for my next class, English. I groaned.

I had to mentally prepare myself for my next class, English. English was not my strong point. As soon as we got into the classroom, the bell rang.

"Please put me down." I begged, scrambling in his strong arms. He chuckled evilly.

The teacher finally noticed me. She was very old, at least eighty, and very hard of hearing. I had found possibly the oldest remnant of the stone age.

She motioned me to my seat, after a very loud (and frustrating) conversation.

Emmett carried me up to my seat, and dropped my bag down hastily. He looked worried and nervous. "Oof!" I exhaled, as he dropped me into my seat precariously.

I rubbed my butt and scowled up at him, so much for Mr. Smooth.

Uh, thanks Emmett." I studied him. He was acting so different than his previous cool and flirty nature. I've heard of some men being moody, but this is ridiculous!

Suddenly Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold blasted inside my mind.

I looked around, and noticed two girls that were turned around in their seats.

Everyone else, as I suspected, were pretending not to stare at me.

The two girls sitting together were devastatingly beautiful. One had short, spiky brown hair; a sweet, playfully face; with creamy, exceptionally luminescent skin.

The other was even more beautiful, if possible. She had long, white-blonde hair, full lips; big golden brown eyes, fringed by long lashes. I figured they were sisters. The blonde one was eyeing Emmett and I curiously, but in an edgy way that made me nervous.

They whispered something softly to each other, and I strained to hear.

"Bye, California, see you after class." He hurried, standing. He sure was an eager beaver.

"Hi, Emmett." Blondie greeted, her voice full of ice. I felt a shiver run through me, and I watched his face. Dude, what planet did she fall from?

He smiled uncomfortably, "Hey, Rose."

"You're still eating with us at lunch, right?" She asked tightly, edged in warning.

He nodded, "Course. I've got to go. See you Rose, Alice." He didn't glance at me as he left the room. His eyes were trained on the ground. My eyebrows raised as my eyes flitted back and forth. There was something I wasn't catching.

The pixie one grinned and gave a chipper goodbye. Rose, the blonde, just nodded briefly, seemingly unsatisfied. She hesitated for a moment, but promptly turned.

"Kalle, don't worry if you don't understand right now, we're halfway through a lesson." The teacher screeched. I jumped, nodded, and took out my notebook.

"Alice, will you give her your notes? We're gonna have a test Friday."

I groaned quietly. The gorgeous girl with the pixie haircut came over, and sat in the empty desk next to me.

"Hi, I'm Kalle." I greeted. She smiled sweeter then an angel, her bright white teeth gleaming. Wow, she was so beautiful, I admired. I couldn't believe Emmett knew them.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Here are the notes. The test is going to be hard, so don't forget to study." She advised, handing the notes to me. I nodded, and made a face. Already with the tests.

She laughed, her voice light and musical.

"Thanks. English isn't my forte." I explained, feeling a little embarrassed.

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." She smiled. I had a hard time believing her.

"Thank goodness lunch is next." I sighed in relief.

"Hard day?" She asked, getting more notes out of her binder.

"Yeah, kinda." I shrugged, biting my lip. I wasn't sure why I was getting emo all of a sudden. Pessimism wasn't usually something I struggled through.

"I have to go; it was nice meeting you, Kalle." She smiled charmingly. She passed me the rest of the notes. I stared at them, jeez Louise, her neat handwriting was typical of a perfect person. I nodded. "Bye Alice."

She waved goodbye, and sat back down at her desk. "Rose" was staring at her sister, obviously eager to talk to her. Finally Alice turned and her and her sister exchanged some words, unintelligible to me, to my frustration.

Suddenly, Alice's sister turned around, and looked straight at me, curiosity apparent.

Her powerful gold gaze pierced my eyes, and I looked down, shamed at being caught spying. I looked up through my lashes; she had turned back to Alice, the conversation looked intense, well, at least on her part. Alice looked like she was trying to calm her down. 'What was she saying?' I thought straining my ears.

I squinted, attempting to read their swift lips.

The sister looked back at me, outrage on her face. Ah, Planet Bitch.

What did I do? I wondered. Usually people have a reason to hate me, she didn't seem to. Well, unless she really didn't like people looking at her. But it was high school, and she was attractive. You'd think she'd be used to it by now.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I jumped up in surprise; I didn't realize how tense I was. I got up, and grabbed my tote. Alice was practically shoving her sister out the door, looking anxiously at me. 'What?' I wondered, puzzled. Was her sister really that dangerous? Eek.

I shrugged it off (or attempted), and left the classroom into the progressing downpour.

I made my way along the path to the lunchroom, I was starving. At least I knew where that was, I was having such a hard time finding my classes lately. It didn't help that I had to use crutches on very slippery concrete. I still enjoyed watching the raindrops.

The rain had caused the mud to create little streams that dribbled down into the grass, collecting into little pools. "Kalle?" I heard a voice ask meekly.


End file.
